


Burning of the Versailles Witch

by Abb_the_Crab



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Burn baby burn, Burning of the Versailles Witch, Celegiri if you squint, Celeste's Execution, Despair, Execution, F/F, Fire, Firetruck, Hope, My RRRRRRRRRREALLLLLL NAME IS CERESTIA RUDENBURGU, Poetry, Taeko Yasuhiro - Freeform, celegiri - Freeform, hahah fuck no despair, mmmm hope, oh fuck this reminds me of the anime, tbh i prefer hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abb_the_Crab/pseuds/Abb_the_Crab
Summary: A short poem about Celestia's execution.





	Burning of the Versailles Witch

The gambler stands alone  
With a smirk set in stone 

As the others watch   
Hoping that it’s this one the mastermind will botch

But the gambler merely smiles   
It’ll be quick, she thinks, it won’t take awhile

She keeps a poker face  
As the detective, in her haste

Begs and pleads,   
“Celeste, don’t leave!”

And for a moment, the gambler is shocked  
Perhaps she is being mocked

That would be fitting of the bear   
And his eagerness to tear

This class apart  
The gambler knew it from the start

So she closes her eyes. 

Hoping this will go off without a hitch,  
This burning of the Versailles Witch

The fire begins to grow  
And smoke begins to blow

And the gambler wants to scream  
To rip this horrid game at the seam

But she stays quiet. 

The so-called “witch” with fear perspires  
As she stands on her tippy-toes at the edge of the fire 

Desperately wanting from the ropes to disentangle  
But she knows this was her gamble

So now she must pay the price  
Having killed out of spite

And as the flames lick her toes  
The gambler knows she’s about to go

And there’s a chime.  
And the gambler knows

It's punishment time.

**Author's Note:**

> mm yes i love celegiri undertones don't you
> 
> heheheheheh


End file.
